The End of All Things
by Ash Riley
Summary: He was always the one who saved everyone else. Who was going to save him? Please read. Okay, so I said it was a short story, but I changed my mind. Chapter 3 came to mind...finally.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:This is just something that I came up with while I was supposed to be writing an English paper. No, I do not own CSI. Who do you think this person is?**

The night was still. He stood on top of a skyscraper and stared intently at the stars that hovered above him in the sky. This was the place where nothing could hurt him. No one could touch him here. Life continued on without him when he came to this place. The blinding lights down below flickered and blinked like thousands of fireflies. He basked in the solitude and peacefulness.

He loved them all, he really did. But as time continued, he tried his best not to get too close to any of them. He tried to tuck his emotions away so that nothing would ever affect him. Every time something unexpected or tragic happened, he always pushed away the longing to feel. To belong.

They all thought that they knew him. But did they really understand who he was inside? The one who always tried to be rock-solid and aloof. Where was that person now? When circumstances grew too dark and hopeless, he was the unshakable one. He was the person who knew everything. When there were questions, they all looked to him for the answer. Now there was nothing. Nothing to hold him back from plunging over the edge.

Rain started to fall from the heavens. He tilted his head back to feel the coolness on his face. A similar numbness began to build up in his chest. He was the shoulder to cry on, the listening ear. Now he was the one who needed someone. But no one was there. He was alone. Standing in the rain.

**There you go. I hope youfelt something due tothis terribly depressing story. Did you figure out who it was? Personally, I wrote this as a Grissom perspective. But it could work for whoever you want. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I did say that this was only a short piece, but I got another idea, and so it continues on. By the way, CSI is not mine, if it was, I wouldn't be on this site.**

The familiar ache welled up as he watched the other CSIs laugh and joke. He looked at Catherine, always independent, gutsy, and the overall mother of the group. She was laughing at one of Greg's ever-lame jokes. Nick, passionate and dependable, with a potentially vulnerable side that was seldom uncovered, was best friends with Greg. Warrick, the usually serious and focusedCSI, had just spit coffee all over the break room table. "What's in this?" he demanded.

"It's just a little ketchup and some other things I added. Thought that it might liven up the taste a little," Greg, the crazy lab tech with a heart of gold, was practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

He almost smiled, almost laughed, but something kept him from letting anything out. The longing was there, but he was not free to express what he felt. He looked at Sara, who was laughing along with the rest. She appeared to be happy, and that made him glad. He was sorry. Sorry for all the disappointments and his reluctance to feel any emotion towards her or anyone else for that matter. Now it was too late. She was happy now, and he was content with that.As long as his team was together, he would be fine. He needed to be the strong one for them. To protect them from danger, and to be there for them. That was who he was, and who he always would be to them. Nothing more, nothing less, and it would never change. A feeling of loneliness washed over him.

He headed to his office and shut the door. The yearning wouldn't go away. It was there, like a raging fire deep within him. Nothing seemed to extinguish the feeling. He shook his head and sat down at his desk. There was a lot of paperwork to catch up on, and surely that would take his full attention.

**So, there it is. Any ideas? Should I keep going? I still haven't decided whether this should have any romance in it or not. What do youguysthink?**


	3. Nothing You Can Do

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," he called. To his surprise, it was Lady Heather who waltzed in. She made herself comfortable in front of his desk. "Well?" he asked.

"I was just wondering how you were doing," she said, her eyes boldly scanning his face. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Can I do anything for you?"

"Well, you could go out to dinner with me." Lady Heather smiled at him.

" I...can't." What was going on with him? Dinner would be harmless. But there was something that stopped him from saying yes. "I'm sorry, Heather, but I can't go to dinner with you."

"All right, we'll have to postpone it." She stood to leave. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

"Okay." He watched her leave, and then stared the closed door. There was something about that woman that scared him and fascinated him at the same time. Still, he wouldn't want to give her the wrong impression. He'd already done that too many times.

Sara watched as Lady Heather left Grissom's office. The sight of that woman shouldn't bother her anymore, but she still felt a hint of anger at her anyways. Grissom was too smart of a man to be swayed by Lady Heather, wasn't he? She suddenly felt like kicking a chair or punching the wall. Why was she feeling this way? She'd been turned down twice, and now she was feeling all protective and angry. "Well, what do you expect?" she muttered to herself. "You liked him for so long, and now she likes him too. Just get over it. He probably likes her, and you're just jealous because he chose her over you." He'd always been a mentor, fellow scientist, and friend. Now, she felt that everything was going to change forever, and she was powerless to stop what was happening. There was no denying it. She still loved him, and there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
